I could have missed the pain
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: but I'd have had to miss the dance...Dedicated to my cousin Leslie, who had only five days on this Earth. She passed away 3 weeks ago, on my birthday and had been born prematurely. I didn't get to know her but I still miss her.


I could have missed the pain...

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song "The Dance". Just my human OCs.

The beginning of June was considered by most to be the best time of the year as summer was starting; it was the time for swimsuits, camping out, and various other fun stuff. Then there was the bad stuff that came with that; sunburn, mosquitoes, and for the eight Wilson siblings, something much worse.

It had been at this time, 3 years ago, that their parents had been killed by a gunmen while camping. Lauren, Terry, Kyle, Lisa, Darcy, Marcy, Kayla and Brandon since then had been taken in by the Autobots, who were raising them in addition to fighting the Decepticons. Things had changed since then; Elita and Jetfire had recently joined the main Earth team of Autobots and Darcy had helped Ratchet build the Aerialbots so that the Autobots would have more of an advantage in the air as well as on the ground. Anyways, all the Autobots, plus the combiner team had gone with the 8 siblings to the town's cemetery. The two gravestones they stopped at had the following written on them:

Edward Aaron Wilson, 1965-2008, a loving father and husband

Anita Jane Wilson, 1965-2008, a loving mother and wife.

Lauren knew there could have been more that could be said about her human parents but space constraints meant that it could not be printed on either gravestone. She tried her best not to cry about it but Optimus said "Lauren, I've told you before it is perfectly all right to cry in front of all of us."

"I know." she replied. "When all of us kids first heard the news, we couldn't believe it."

"Yeah but we did a lot of fun things!" Marcy stated. "I don't remember this but you told us about how you met a few famous people by chance, Lauren. You, Terry, Kyle and Lisa; Darcy and I were just toddlers."

"I remember when we got to meet Mr. Rodgers, if that's what you mean." Kyle replied. "And that time Lauren met Miley Cyrus, before she became famous, when we were visitng Tennesee, and when we went to the beach.."

"The point is, if we wanted to miss the pain of loosing Mom and Dad, we would have had to miss the fun stuff too." the 11 year old stated. "Lauren, if you please."

Lauren took out her guitar and began playing it. She accompanied her little sister not just by playing the music but by helping her sing.

**Looking back, on the memory of the dance we shared**

**beneath the stars above**

**And for a moment, all the world was right**

**but how could I have known**

**That you'd ever say goodbye**

Terry and Kyle joined in when the two girls began singing (and in Lauren's case playing) the refrain

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end**

**The way it all would go**

**Our lives are better left to chance **

**I could have missed the pain**

**but I'd have had to miss, **

**The dance**

Soon enough, Darcy, Lisa, Kayla and Brandon had joined in on the 2nd verse. Ironhide and Bumblebee were both looking very solemn, Jetfire was giving a hug to Fireflight, the only Aerialbot who was crying over the whole thing. Elita and Optimus Prime were holding each others hands; they both thought the song was very beautiful but wanted to hear the rest of it.

**Holding you, I held everything**

**For a moment, wasn't I a king?**

**But if I"d only known, how that king would fall**

**Hey, whose to say I could have changed it all**

**And I, am glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end, the way it all would go**

**Our lives, are better left to chance**

**I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss**

**the dance**

**Yes, my life is better left to chance**

**I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss**

**the dance**

Optimus and Elita were now huggin the eight human siblings, six of whom were not ashamed to cry, Kyle and Terry being the only ones who felt that they sholdn't cry because they were "big boys", as they had told Brandon numerous times.

"It still hurts sometimes." Lauren said to Optimus and Eltia through a lot of tears. "not as much as it did when it first happened though."

"Whoever wrote that song knew that it was best to focus on the good times you had with someone whose passed away not the fact that the person or people is or are gone." Elita replied.

"Kids, we were looking through the ruins of your old home and found some 'photo albums' as you call them, where the basement had been." Optimus told the human siblings. "Surprising enough, they were not damaged by Decepticon gunfire although they could have been."

"The Decepticons could destroy all of our stuff but they can't destroy our memories we have of those good and bad times with our parents, right Optimus?" Kayla asked.

"That is correct Kayla." Optimus said, hugging the kids again. He knew as well that as time went on, loss of a friend or other loved one was easier to deal with. He woudl never forget the goodtimes he had with his own comrades just as the Wilson siblings wouldn't forget the said goodtimes with their creato-_parents_, the Prime reminded himself, as the said siblings put flowers on the two gravesites...

Author's note: It's not the best thing I've written but I felt like writing something a little sad so I did. It was too hard to do a tribute to my little cousin when she first passed away but it was easier to do now, since it's been a while since it happened. If you believe in God, please pray for her twin brother Timothy. He's off the ventilator but still has a long way to go.


End file.
